Le jour où j'ai rencontré mon bourreau
by Violons
Summary: Lituanie se rappelle de sa rencontre avec Russie... et de son changement de comportement par la suite.  Oneshoot


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power ni ses personnages sont à moi… bien heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs. La situation de ma fiction elle-même ne m'appartient pas, tirée du manga, je ne donne qu'un point de vue. Tout est à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages :** Lituanie et Russie. Ainsi qu'un petit Pologne dont il est question par-ci par-là (comment parler de Lituanie sans aborder Pologne après tout ?)

**Rating :** Disons que j'hésite entre T+ ou M pour les actions sous-entendues… dans le doute, je vais mettre M

**Résumé : **Lituanie se souvient de sa rencontre avec le jeune Russie… et de son changement de comportement à son égard par la suite.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est une histoire courte, très courte, un seul et unique chapitre. Je vous conseille de lire en écoutant la musique « Pyroxene of the Heart », que vous trouverez facilement sur youtube, qui est vraiment une musique magnifique. Personnellement, cette musique m'a inspirée.

NB: Je crains qu'il y ai eu des erreurs de mise en page au moment où j'ai posté... je vais essayer de régler cela et veuillez m'en excuser.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Le jour où j'ai rencontré mon bourreau

C'était un printemps du nord, le vent soufflait, frais, mais il faisait beau. De toute manière, les jours semblent toujours beaux lorsqu'on est enfant. J'étais parti vers l'est de mon territoire, là où il y a de grandes plantations de tournesols. Moi, j'aimais bien les tournesols. Grands. Beaux. Rassurants. Enfin, c'était avant. Je marchais joyeusement, le sourire aux lèvres, quand soudainement, j'ai vu cet autre enfant chez moi. C'était un étranger, certain.

Je suis Lituanie et ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré mon bourreau.

Il était derrière la barrière qui le séparait du champ de tournesols. Il les observait. Il souriait. Les nuages couvraient par moment le soleil mais j'ai pu distinguer que ses cheveux était d'un blond terne. Presque gris. Et moi, j'ai couru vers lui.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à regarder ma maison ! »

Avant, j'étais un peu plus sûr de moi. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça, qu'avec mon ami Pologne, on a pu avoir beaucoup de terres. Mais je crois que j'ai toujours été poli, c'est pour ça que je l'avais vouvoyé. Même si c'était un enfant, comme moi.

« Je ne rrrregarde pas ta maison, mais tes tourrrnesols. » m'avait-il répondu.

Alors, je me suis approché de la barrière, je le fixais : « Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes tournesols ? »

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. De son côté de la barrière, le sol semblait gelé. On était au printemps pourtant. Il n'y avait que quelques pousses, çà et là, qui ondulaient sous les faibles soupirs du vent. C'était gris chez lui. C'était triste. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais je me sentais plus en sécurité chez moi, de mon côté de la barrière, avec ces tournesols plus grands que moi. Finalement, il me répondit :

« ... Je voudrrrais vivrre moi aussi dans un endrroit plein de tourrrnesols ! » Et il avait souri comme un enfant qui rêvait.

_Son regard. Je me rappelle son regard qui avait si subitement changé lors du massacre du 22 janvier, quand je vivais chez lui. Je me rappelle du sang sur la neige. De son rire alors qu'il tenait le fusil, brandit sur ses propres habitants. _

_Je me souviens du ''Bloody Sunday de 1905'' de Russie._

Il avait l'air quand même triste, de ne pas avoir de tournesol chez lui. Alors, j'avais sorti le petit couteau que je portais à ma ceinture et avais coupé un des plants, à sa base. Puis j'avais ouvert la barrière et lui avait tendu.

« Bah tenez, prenez le. Et au centre vous aurez les graines pour en faire pousser chez vous. »

Son visage c'était assombrit. « Ça voudrrra pas pousser… trop frrrroid. »

_Son sourire. Je me rappelle son sourire lorsqu'il me soufflait à l'oreille ''mon favorrris''… Son sourire qui n'avait plus rien de sympathique. Son sourire qui me faisait trembler de peur._

_Je me souviens de son sourire qui n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'enfant que j'avais connu._

Je réfléchis un peu alors. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'aller vers chez lui. Ça semblait effrayant et froid. Et puis Pologne, mon ami, il n'aurait pas aimé. Mais ce petit garçon là, qui voulait tellement avoir des tournesols chez lui, ben je lui ai dit : « Je vous en amènerai chez vous alors ! » et comme il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, j'ai rajouté : « Et je m'y engage ! »Avec un grand sourire à la fois chaleureux et doux.

Lui aussi, il s'était mis à sourire. Il avait pris le tournesol que je lui tendais. Le vent souffla encore, couchant les têtes des fleurs plus grandes que nous. Sa maison semblait si effrayante. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il voulait des tournesols. Pour se sentir protégé.

_Mes larmes. Je me rappelle mes larmes alors que les coups s'abattaient sur mon dos, faisant des traces qui ne partiraient jamais. Et lui, il riait… il riait. Et je tremblais encore._

_Je me souviens de mes larmes qui ne tarissaient pas, en entendant ses pas se rapprocher._

Il était vraiment étrange cet enfant. Avec ses yeux d'une teinte violacée. Son visage rond. A l'époque, je me sentais plus fort que lui. A l'époque.

_Mes cris. Je me rappelle mes cris de terreur. De douleur. J'avais seulement fait tomber une assiette pourtant. Et lui il gardant __son sourire__ : « ...kolkolkolkol... » Puis il avait recommencé. Encore. Et moi, je voulais me sauver._

_Je me souviens de ce son résonnant à mes oreilles, promesses de souffrance._

Il a attrapé ma main. Il semblait heureux. On souriait tous les deux. Et soudainement il m'a dit : « Tu es mon ami maintenant ! »

J'avais été surpris. Très surpris. Je ne le connaissais pas après tout. Lui non plus en fait. Et aussi Pologne, il n'aurait pas été content s'il avait été là, vu qu'il disait tout le temps que j'étais son ami à lui un point c'est tout, en gonflant les joues comme un poisson. Malgré cela, ce petit garçon en face de moi, je sentais qu'il était seul. Seul au milieu de sa maison si froide et effrayante. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas refermé la barrière sur lui. C'est pour ça qu'après, j'ai été lui apporter, comme promis, des tournesols. C'est pour ça que je me suis présenté.

« Moi je suis Lituanie ! »

Et lui m'a répondu : « Et je m'appelle Rrrussie. »

On a ri ensemble, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ce que j'ignorais, moi, à cette époque, c'est que je venais de signer. Oui. Je venais de signer un pacte avec le diable. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. C'était une belle journée de printemps. J'étais un enfant. J'étais naïf... Non. Je le suis toujours en fait. Comme je n'ai jamais failli à ma promesse. J'ai continué de lui apporter des tournesols. Même s'il me faisait mal. Même s'il me faisait pleurer. Même s'il me faisait trembler. Même s'il m'avait séparé de Pologne. Même s'il faisait du mal à ceux à qui je tenais. Naïvement, je tenais ma parole. Je suis peut-être toujours un enfant alors ? Ou bien ai-je seulement peur de sa colère ? Encore maintenant je lui apporte des tournesols, même si je ne travaille plus chez lui. Et puis, il avait l'air si gentil à ce moment-là, si inoffensif. Je n'ai pas pris garde. J'aurai dû écouter le vent qui pliait les têtes des tournesols, qui faisait tendre désespérément leurs feuilles comme des bras qui s'agitaient. J'aurai du mieux prendre attention à ce vent qui soufflait depuis chez mon voisin, m'envoyant une brise fraiche, mais avec un fond glacial en plein visage.

Je m'en suis bien mordu les doigts par la suite. Oh, je peux toujours dire que j'avais une excuse : j'étais un enfant. Mais cette excuse tient-elle vraiment si on est un pays ? Peut-être pas.

Ce jour-là, je pensais avoir trouvé un ami.

Ce jour-là j'ai signé un pacte.

Je m'en souviendrais toujours…

… _de ce jour où j'ai rencontré celui qui deviendrait… mon bourreau._


End file.
